Rock the Panther
by KekimJ
Summary: Grimmjow Jaggerjack est un barman violent qui adore le bar dans lequel il bosse. Mais une nuit où des chanteurs et musiciens qu'il qualifie de 'merdiques' jouent, un certain rouquin apparaît. [fic en maintenance]
1. Le guitariste

_Que crois-tu savoir de moi au juste ?_

 _Te fous pas de moi, ne fais pas comme si tu ne savais pas de quoi je te parle !_

 _Tu n'es vraiment qu'une ordure pour ne pas te souvenir..._

 _Tu l'as tué._

-Bordel de merde tu vas te réveiller feignasse !?

Je ne comprends que dalle. C'est quoi le délire de ce foutu rêve ? Tch, et l'autre abruti qui tambourine à la porte, je vais lui faire pareil sur sa tronche s'il ne s'arrête pas...

-Gri-

-ÇA VA J'AI COMPRIS DUCON !

Oublions le rêve, il faut que je bosse.

Je m'appelle Grimmjow Jaggerjack, je suis un foutu vampire. Non, je veux dire que je dors le jour et que je bosse de nuit abrutis. Je suis barman pour le bar nocturne le plus populaire de toute une putain de ville gigantesque. Je sers chaque soir d'autres inconnus, certaines têtes reviennent, d'autres non. Mieux vaut ne pas se casser le cul à mémoriser les noms de tout le monde, on choisit une particularité et voilà comment on différencie les clients.

Le bar est super populaire, accueille chaque nuit plus d'une centaine de clients. On a deux cuisiniers, deux serveurs, des danseurs et souvent des musiciens de passage, pourtant je suis le seul barman. Faut avouer que je ne supporte pas d'avoir le moindre parasite dans mon espace à moi. Le dernier à avoir essayé ayant fini à l'hosto. M'enfin, j'aime mon boulot, fait de douces odeurs d'alcool, de transe, de sexe, de sauvagerie… Mon paradis à moi.

Le gérant du bar n'ayant pas des goûts à chier invite toujours des groupes de rock à la limite du métal à jouer et à chauffer l'ambiance, mélangé naturellement avec les danseurs à moitié nus. Je ne peux rêver mieux comme lieux de boulot. D'autant plus qu'un nombre incalculable de fois, des bagarres générales se sont enclenchées, conviant tout le personnel du bar à venir se défouler dans la mêlée.

Mais cette nuit est spéciale. Même le boulot de mes rêves a un défaut. Et quel défaut ! Une fois par mois, a lieu la nuit des amateurs. Ces nuits-là, sur la prestigieuse scène de notre prestigieux bar, passent des débutants du chant et de la musique qui tentent de se faire un publique. Et pour ne pas perdre de client ces soirs-là, seuls le staff et les musiciens savent quand elles ont lieu. Puis, même ces nuits-là, la clientèle reste fidèle et arrive à faire chauffer la salle à défaut de la musique.

Ce sont de loin ces nuits-là que je redoute le plus, car ce sont ces nuits-là, qu'arrivent les clients que je déteste. Jeunes amateurs de pop, rap et autres musiques que je méprise arrivent avec leur fringues et gueules de pré-pubères. ( _pardon...)_

-Alors Grimmy ? Prêt à casser la gueule d'un petit rappeur ?

C'est vrai ça, j'avais oublié. Pas de rap ce soir, c'est sûr. J'avais craqué la dernière fois et envoyé un gosse à l'hosto à cause de sa musique débile. Ils ont tous pris peur depuis.

-Grimmjow, l'enfer des urgentistes.

-C'est ça, marrez-vous... Allez plutôt trémousser vos petits culs de putes dans le bar !

OoO

-Yo Jaggerjack ! Vu ta tête c'est la nuit des amateurs non ?

Abarai Renji, tatoué de la tête au pied et plus grand habitué du bar, est la seule personne que je pourrais qualifier de proche. Là, il se fout de ma gueule, dans deux secondes il râlera et se sera moi qui me foutrai de sa gueule.

Un jeune musicien monte sur scène, il annonce son nom : Yamada Hanataro. Il commence à chanter du Mae.

-Putain mais c'est quoi ça, il chante de la merde et mal en plus !

Je l'avais dis, il râle.

-T'as qu'à chanter à sa place.

-C'est ça fout toi de moi... Je chanterai sur cette foutue scène le jour où toi tu y seras monté.

-Jamais ducon.

-Bah voilà.

Je sais chanter et j'adore ça, mais je déteste le faire devant d'autres. Rien que de m'imaginer m'ouvrir à tout ces connards, j'ai envie de vomir. Mais l'autre enfoiré tatoué m'a déjà surpris. Depuis il me fais chier avec ça...

-Putain mais y a jamais le moindre goût les nuits d'amateurs ! Tu devrais menacer ton patron de démissionner pour qu'il arrête, ça devrait le faire réfléchir... Vu le nombre de nanas qui ne viennent que pour toi...

Alors qu'il me parle je suis en train de servir une femme rousse à forte poitrine accompagnée par ses amies, toutes plus connes les unes que les autres, bavant en me regardant. Je soupire, désespéré.

-Je deviendrais milliardaire en gigolo...

Abarai pouffe de rire à l'idée. Il connaissait très bien la prostition, en étant un lui-même. S'il vient toutes les nuits au bar, c'est parce que c'est pour lui le meilleur terrain de chasse.

Le quatrième chanteur de la soirée s'installe.

-Sérieusement, pourquoi ton patron qui a tant de bons goûts pour la musique, fait toujours ces nuits ?

-Ça rapporte beaucoup.

Comprenant que je suis trop occuppé pour aller dans les détails, il se retourne et commence à zieuter la salle en quête de proie. Que des thons. Il râle envers le ciel et se remet à me faire chier. Il se met à me faire des yeux chatons.

-Tu peux être plus clair ?

-Tous ces chanteurs merdiques paient pour jouer sur la scène. Le prix c'est mon salaire du mois.

Il écarquille les yeux, choqué. Il savait que jouer sur scène n'est pas donné, mais pas à ce point-là. D'un seul coup son regard envers les chanteurs change et il s'arrête de critiquer leurs goûts douteux.

La musique s'arrête, le chanteurs part de la scène à mon plus grand soulagement. Le prochain viendra après une pose d'un quart d'heure, le rock de nos haut-parleurs s'activant pendant ce temps.

Un client que j'ai déjà vu un bon nombre de fois arrive et s'installe à la même place qu'à son habitude. Ses cheveux sont noirs et assez longs, son regard froid et autain, son corps finement musclé. Il m'apparaissait être un gros connard aristocratique. Mais comme je n'ai rien d'autre à foutre qu'à observer les clients, j'avais compris qu'il en pinçait grave pour Abarai et je l'encourageais à se lancer. Décoincer le tatoué avec les mecs est une idée qui me plait.

-Salut la fleur, je te sers comme d'hab ?

Il me répond d'un mouvement de menton, trop concentré sur l'observation de sa cible pour parler. Le surnom que je lui ai donné ne l'as jamais dérangé, il s'en fiche royalement. Je l'ai nommé comme ça à cause d'une broche en forme de fleur qu'il porte tout le temps.

Le quart d'heure passe plus vite que je ne l'aimerais et j'entend déjà les pas approcher sur scène. Je ne regarde pas, ne m'intéressant pas aux physiques des pré-pubaires stupides payant pour qu'on se foute de leurs gueules. Je range plutôt mes bouteilles.

-Oh putain Jaggerjack ! Pour un mec comme celui-là, je me convertis en gay direct !

La remarque hurlée par Abarai m'énerve. Je me tourne d'abord vers la fleur, pour voir s'il ne l'a pas mal pris. Mais non. Il est devenu aussi baveux que mes fangirl... Je regarde donc le chanteur.

-Oh bordel...

Le jeune n'est pas chanteur cette fois, mais musicien. Il a sur lui deux guitares, une classique et une électrique. Mais c'est pas ça qui m'intéresse vraiment, mais sa gueule d'ange. Ce roux aux yeux ambrés semble totalement sauvage. Il ne se présente pas, commençant à grater les cordes de la classique. Je reconnais l'air comme étant ma musique préférée. Je me délecte de sa parfaite maîtrise de l'instrument. Il est noyé dans sa mélodie, complètement dans son monde. Il me donne envie de m'y plonger avec lui. En regardant les clients, je remarque ne pas être le seul. Puis le rythme semballe, se faisant peu à peu plus sauvage. Il change d'instrument et toute la salle danse en rythme. Certains chantent les paroles qu'il joue si bien. J'en fredonne moi-même l'air. Je ne lâche pas un seul instant de la prestation le beau rouquin, oubliant carrément de faire mon job. Puis il change à nouveau de guitare et la musique se calme avant de s'arrêter pour de bon. Les applaudissements font rage pendant qu'il quitte la scène sans rien dire.

Si je devais chanter accompagné d'un guitariste, putain ce serait lui. Il ne serait d'ailleurs pas que mon guitariste...

-Alors Jaggerjack ? On bave ?

-Ta gueule le tatoué.

Même la connerie d'Abarai ne me fait pas tomber l'extase. Je le veux ce rouquin.

.

 ** _Rock the panther_**

 ** _Chapitre 1 : Le guitariste_**

.

 **Salut ! Moi c'est Joé !**

 **Je suis fier d'enfin poster un chapitre et quoi de mieux qu'une mise en bouche pour une fic GrimmIchi !?**

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié et que vous serez nombreux à aller au prochain chapitre !(quand il sera là)**

 **Les prochains chapitres seront plus longs, je le promet. Mais ayant notre chère panthère aux commandes de la narration, je m'excuse pour l'absence de noms et détails sur les relationq et tout ça...**

 **D'ailleurs, dans ce chapitre vous avez pu avoir le passage d'Orihime et Byakuya !**

 **À la prochaine !**


	2. Double Personnalité et Quatuor

-Pardon Jaggerjack, mais il ne m'a pas donné de nom...

-Un rouquin à deux guitares ? Pardon, ça ne me dit rien.

-Désolé monsieur, nous n'avons pas la moindre information sur celui que vous recherchez...

Bordel ! Cette foutue gueule d'ange est un fantome ! Aucune trace, nulle part ! Je vais devenir fou... Ça fait une semaine maintenant que le beau petit rouquin a joué dans le bar. Je l'ai cherché partout, PARTOUT. Mais rien... Je ne peux pas me le sortir du crâne, je le veux !

-Oï Jaggerjack, tu ne m'as pas demandé de sortir en plein jour juste pour faire la gueule quand même ?

Abaraï, je l'avais oublié. Énervé par mes recherches, j'ai décidé de faire un tour avec lui. Me changer les idées quoi.

-C'est encore Gueule d'ange qui te travaille ?

-La ferme...

Cet abrutis arrive toujours à me comprendre... C'est cool parfois, mais là j'en ai vraiment pas envie.

Il me donne un coup de coude et me montre du menton une vieille bâtisse. Notre endroit préféré, un club de kendo libre. Je souris déjà à l'idée de me défouler sur des petits blairaux ne sachant pas tenir un sabre.

On entre dans la bâtisse, le dirigeant nous sourit, ravi de savoir qu'un peu d'action pointe le bout de son pif. On ne se change pas, étant habitués au kendo au point de pouvoir se battre dans n'importe quelle tenue. Enfin pour ce qui est du tatoué, c'est juste qu'il préfère parler un peu avec le gérant.

Je prend un sabre de bambou et me met en plein milieu de la salle, souriant à pleines dents. Mon petit jeu fait effet et trois gaillards se placent devant moi.

-Trois contre un ? C'est déloyal...

-T'as la trouille le punk ?

Je ri aux larmes devant leurs tronches ébahies. Me battre contre trois ducons en même temps, j'adore l'idée.

À peine ont-ils le temps de comprendre, que déjà j'envoies pêtre un premier d'un bon coup de sabre sous le menton. Je me tourne vers les deux autres pour qu'ils comprennent que je me fous d'eux. Ils s'énervent et se jettent sur moi.

J'ai beau adorer écraser les faiblards, j'avoue m'ennuyer sévère là... Les deux zigotos ont mille ouvertures, c'est trop facile...

J'évite leurs coups et me retrouve derrière eux, leurs sabres touchant le sol, c'est leurs culs que j'ai en premier plan...

La fessée de leur vie...

-Zaraki ! Tu acceptes vraiment n'importe qui ! C'est quoi ça !?

Le gérant ri fortement à ma remarque, ce qui m'exaspère... _(Grimmy a du vocabulaire tout de même !)_

J'entend quelqu'un s'approcher de moi, attiré par ma tirade. Ravi, je me tourne lentement vers lui. Je n'ai même pas le temps de réfléchir que je me retrouve à parer un coup de sa part.

Heu... C'est... GUEULE D'ANGE !

Je souris narquoisement. Le retrouver comme ça, la chance est de mon côté... Je sens arriver un bon petit préliminaire aux sabres ! Profitons-en pour le tester.

-Alors petite fraise, tu t'es perdu ?

Nos deux sabres sont collés, aucun de nous deux ne recule. Une guerre à qui a la plus grosse. De plus en plus intéressant...

Alors que je m'apprêtte à sortir une provocation, il me suprend avec un deuxième sabre que j'évite de justesse.

Non, pas perdu le petit...

Il sourit, tout comme moi, notre excitation est palpable et on se jauge du regard. Prêts à réagir au moindre mouvement de l'adversaire. Prêts à donner un coup décisif. Il est temps de connaître lequel de nous deux domine ce match.

-Ichigo !

Une jeune femme petite et aux cheveux noirs, portant la même broche en fleur qu'un de mes clients, fait irruption dans la salle. On peut clairement voir sa colère...

-Bordel même dans une ville qui t'est inconnue tu trouves un endroit pour te battre !?

Le rouquin semble paniqué et rigole en s'excusant. La jeune femme lui en colle une, exaspérée. J'enrage à l'idée de le voir disparaître à nouveau, mais surtout parce que le combat est interrompu... J'attrape la naine par l'épaule.

-Hey la furie, tu gênes !

Elle se retourne vers moi et me prend le poignet, enragée, elle force dessus pour me le tordre. Je me moque de sa faiblesse. Je sens qu'elle y met toutes ses forces la pouffiasse, mais sérieusement, il m'en faut plus que ça... Sans retirer mon poignet de sa prise, je m'approche d'elle, nos visage se retrouvant à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

-Laisse la fraise et moi finir notre combat.

Mon intonation ne laisse pas place au doute. C'est un ton menaçant qui a plus d'une fois fait son effet. C'est pas cette pimbêche qui va m'empêcher de faire ce que je veux. En soufflant elle me lâche le poignet et se recule. Enfin tranquilles ! La gueule d'ange semble penser la même chose que moi. Il sourit largement, prêt à en découdre.

On se remet en position de combat, mais cette fois, place à l'action. Nos sabres se croisent et se recroisent, la différence de nombre ne faisant pas de différence, maintenant que je suis au courant. Pas un seul de nous n'arrive à toucher l'autre, du moins c'est ce qu'il pense. Le temps qu'il s'habitue à la vitesse et à la force que je lui offre, je me prépare à le surprendre magistralement.

En un instant, il se retrouve à terre, l'un de ses sabres en morceaux. Fier de mon coup, mais un peu déçu du dénouement, je m'apprête à partir. Finalement, peut-être qu'il n'est pas aussi intéressant qu'il n'en a l'air... Je m'arrête brusquement, entendant la fraise ricaner. Même pas le temps de voir ce qu'il se passe, que je me retrouve blessé à l'arcade. Cet enfoiré, il est totalement transformé, c'est devenu carrément un autre mec. Il sourit de toutes ses dents et a cette lueur dans les yeux... Si le rouquin d'avant avait un regard sauvage et une soif d'action, maintenant c'est un regard fou furieux et une soif de sang certaine.

Malgré la folie qui l'empare, il a tout de même eu la réflexion nécessaire pour se dire que le sabre cassé ferait plus de dégâts. Il était passé d'un amoureux de l'action à un génie du meurtre. Si je n'avais pas de bons reflex, je serais même plus debout. Et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, cette sorte de double personnalité me fait vibrer. Je ricane à mon tour.

Le combat reprend, d'une intensité nouvelle. Nos coups sont plus rapides, plus souples et plus fort. On est à forces égales. Personne ne nous arrête dans notre folie, malgré nos hématomes de plus en plus nombreux, malgré le sang qui déferle de ma blessure, malgré le côté clairement malsain qui nous unis en cet instant de pure carnage.

Ça a depuis longtemps dépassé le stade de préliminaire. C'est comme si, devant tout le monde, on faisait l'amour. Cette idée me donne envie de continuer jusqu'à en crever.

Ce jeune rouquin que je ne connais même pas, me rend fier, plus que jamais, d'être vivant.

Nos sabres se croisent fortement et tombent en morceaux, on en vient à se battre à main nues. Et le sang tournoie autour de nous pour finir par imprégner les tatamis. Je sais que même le gérant ne nous arrêtera pas, bien trop conscient de l'extase qu'on peut ressentir en combattant. C'est finalement d'un double crochet, digne d'un manga bien cliché, qu'on fini par s'arrêter, haletant et suant comme jamais.

-Okay, ça suffit vous deux !

La jeune naine se met entre nous deux pour nous arrêter, mais ce que je trouve étrange, c'est qu'elle ne m'a pas regardé un seul instant...

Le rouquin semble être redevenu lui-même et s'excuse envers son amie. Il me regarde un bref instant, moi et le reste de la salle, puis s'apprête à partir.

-Attends petite fraise !

Il tourne la tête, perplexe.

-Je veux que tu retiennes mon nom, je suis certain qu'on se reverra ! Je m'appelle Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

Il se retourne entièrement vers moi, en rogne. Je ne comprend d'ailleurs pas pourquoi il est en colère... Mais il fini par sourire, effaré par la situation.

-Ichigo et Shiro Kurosaki.

Sur ce, il part pour de bon. Je ricane à nouveau, j'ai trouvé un jouet très intéressant... À double personnalité avec ça ! Ça promet.

* * *

-Dis-moi beau barman... Tu es célibataire ?

Me revoilà de retour dans le bar à servir des alcooliques complètement torchés. Ayant été dehors toute la journée je suis épuisé et rêve de retourner me pieuter... Mais au lieu de ça, j'écoute une habituée me draguer, si on peut appeler ça draguer... Je la surnomme la bimbo célibataire. _(Rangiku !)_ Elle vient toujours en quête d'amour. Comme si on pouvait trouver cette connerie dans un bar nocturne remplit de poireaux, mafieux, gangs, jeunes rebelles et autres rejetés de la vie. Mais comme si son malheur n'est pas assez grand, Abarai est plutôt attaché à elle, comme s'il s'agissait d'une sœur...

-Allez belle rouquine, tu vas trouver quelqu'un ! Mais arrête de chercher au fond de ton verre...

Alors que le tatoué console son amie, je sers la fleur qui semble sur le point de briser son troisième verre à cocktail de la nuit. Jaloux le coincé...

-Bon, ducon et duconne, _(je fais une fixette là-dessus, je me sens possédé par le mot 'ducon')_ je vous propose un truc pour vous amuser.

Ils me regardent comme si j'étais le foutu père noël. M'enfin c'est l'effet que je voulais.

J'ai dans la tête une idée qui pourrait me rassasier histoire de calmer mes nerfs. Avec le rouquin en tête je sens que je vais exploser si je fais rien. Puis comme je connais trop bien les deux jeunes débilos, je sais que ma proposition fera mouche. Je vais user de mon droit en tant que plus ancien employé du bar.

-Il n'y a pas de musicien cette nuit, je peux donc faire monter sur scène n'importe qui. Je vous fais alors un marché mes pétasses. On y monte, on danse, on chante, on joue, ce que vous voulez, puis direction mon bercail pour une partie à trois, ou quatre...

Je fais signe à la fleur qui semble outré, mais pas désintéressé du tout. Les deux autres ne rient même pas, ils sont sérieux, plus que jamais. Puis de larges sourires apparaissent sur leurs tronches. Je savais que ma proposition ferait mouche. Depuis ma rencontre avec Abarai, il me rabâche les oreilles pour une nuit à l'œil tous les deux. Coincé avec les hommes, sauf quand ceux-ci sont vraiment à son goût... Quant à l'éternelle célibataire, elle est capable de coucher avec tout ce qui bouge et est clairement en manque depuis des mois. Pour ce qui est de la petite fleur, je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de le rappeler.

Ils me savent très sérieux, car je ne mens jamais et que lorsque j'affiche mon sourire carnassier, on sait que je suis prêt à tout. Il leur faut donc très peu de temps avant de se retrouver sur scène. Enfin, quoi que la fleur semble hésiter. Ayant vraiment marre de son côté coincé du cul, je saute par-dessus le bar pour me trouver juste à côté de lui. Je le prend par le poignet et l'emmène sur scène. Il n'y a pas d'escalier pour y accéder, c'est pourquoi on s'arrête juste devant, sous les regards perplexes des deux autres abrutis.

Je lâche son poignet pour prendre l'arrière de sa tête. Je le tire vers moi, ma bouche se retrouve si proche de son oreille que je suis certain qu'il entend ma respiration. Nos torses sont collés l'un à l'autre. Aucune échappatoire possible. Quelques mots de menaces crûes envers lui et son beau tatoué suffisent à le mettre d'accord.

Deux secondes plus tard, nous voilà tous les quatre installés sur scène. La musique des hauts-parleurs s'arrête, les danseurs rejoignent la scène prêts à suivre la moindre mélodie. Je suis devant le micro, guitare en main. Abaraï est comme je l'imaginais, à la batterie, micro également installé devant lui. La bimbo est au piano, avec elle aussi un micro. On est décidément tous prêts à chanter... Enfin, la fleur est à la basse et... a aussi un foutu micro. Bon, ça promet...

J'engage une mélodie avec la guitare, très vite le piano rejoins ainsi que la basse. La rouquine susurre des paroles allant à merveille avec l'ambiance du bar. Les danseurs sont, tout comme la musique, lents et sensuels dans leurs mouvements. Puis, sans savoir qui l'a décidé, la musique s'emballe, la batterie nous rejoins et c'est Abaraï qui chante dans des notes très élevées et agressives. Les danseurs sont plus sauvages et les mouvements sensuels deviennent plus explicites. Puis la musique déraille magnifiquement et les instruments s'arrêtent un bref instant. Puis le piano casse doucement le silence, continuant ainsi la musique. C'est la fleur cette fois qui chante très bas, dans des murmures, comme une confession timide. Puis le mot 'sexe' sort agressivement d'une de ses phrases, déclic pour repartir dans le rythmé agressif. Je prend enfin les rênes du chant et la musique devient plus agressive encore, plus sexuelle, bien plus attractive. Très vite, les autres se mêlent à moi à tour de rôle, mélangeant ainsi nos voix. Puis on chante ensemble, chose incroyable pour une impro. La salle est chaude bouillante, les danseurs à bout de souffle et nous aussi, lorsqu'on tape les derniers sons, le final.

Nous nous échangeons tous les quatre un regard. Et d'un commun accord, nous nous en allons. On nous regarde descendre la scène en bonds, se précipiter vers la porte de sortie. Une fois dehors, on s'arrête brusquement. On prend une bonne bouffée d'air, comme s'il s'agissait de la première depuis des années. Puis on se met à rire, sans trop qu'on ne sache pourquoi. On se sent vivants. Puis on se met à courir, moi en tête de file. On court à en perdre haleine.

Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure de course folle, nous nous retrouvons au pied de l'immeuble dans lequel je vis. Trop pressés pour le moindre commentaire, on s'empresse d'entrer et d'aller au bon étage, par les escaliers. On entre dans mon appartement, on prend des bouteilles d'alcool, puis on se dirige vers la chambre en buvant et se déshabillant. On ne parle pas, on ne se regarde même pas dans les yeux. Musique à fond, alcool à flot, tous les codes d'une bonne soirée de débauche réunis.

* * *

Je me réveille avec un mal de crâne énorme. En me relevant et regardant autour de moi, je vois des bouteilles d'alcool de toutes sortes vides, des préservatifs remplissant un bac, des draps partout, mais surtout, mon lit, occupé par nous quatre, sans aucun drap, oreiller ou autre. J'arrive plus ou moins à me souvenir de la nuit passée, mais les détails ne me reviennent pas.

Ma tête reposait sur le ventre de la rouquine, Rangiku je crois. Sa tête repose sur le ventre de Renji, lui même reposant sur la fleur, Byakuya, lui même reposant sur moi. Un carré en somme. Putain, même torchés on arrive à faire de la géométrie. Comme j'ai brisé la chaîne en me redressant, il se mettent à se réveiller à leur tour. Je peux donc les voir, tout comme moi, d'abord grimaçant de douleur, puis de surprise et finir par en rire.

Sans dire quoi que ce soit, à cause de la gueule de bois, on se dirige lentement vers la cuisine où je range mes dolipranes. Je nous sers à chacun un comprimé et un verre d'eau. C'est étrangement une fois le comprimé avalé, qu'on se rend compte qu'on est tous nus. On éclate de rire, avant de s'arrêter douloureusement. Je me dirige vers mon dressing et en ressort avec des vêtements. Je leur donne à chacun de quoi s'habiller, leurs vêtements de la veille étant complètements crades. Il me remercient en riant, surtout Rangiku.

On traîne comme des flemmards pendant des heures, pas gênés un seul instant par la veille, ou qu'on soit presque des inconnus malgré tout. Une fois le mal de crâne passé, la belle rouquine s'installe au piano. Conquis par la mélodie qu'on connaît tous parfaitement, on chante avec elle. Finalement, on prend tous les mêmes instruments que la veille sur scène et on joue jusqu'à plus soif.

La nuit pointe très vite le bout de son nez et on part tous au bar, où on sait qu'on finira par se séparer. Mais aussi sûr qu'on ne dormira pas ensemble ce matin, on se retrouvera, on recommencera. Et c'est ça, qui maintenant nous unira. Mais peut-être n'est-ce que la musique ?

* * *

 ** _Rock the Panther_**

 ** _Chapitre 2 : Double personnalité et quatuor._**

* * *

 _Voilà un chapitre un poil plus long que le précédent ! Qui aurait dû l'être plus, mais j'ai préféré passer les détails de la soirée de débauche, pensant que c'était déjà bien ainsi._

 _En espérant que le chapitre vous ait plu !_

 _._

 _Alors ce quatuor ? J'avoue être moi-même étonné xD Mais si ce n'est Byakuya, ils sont faits pour s'entendre je trouve._

 _M'enfin, je me met maintenant à les adorer. Mais les petits Ichi et Shiro ne sont pas en reste, ouhla croyez-moi !_

 _._

 _Merci aux Reviews de Kaimee83, deryous50 et Gaya972 ;_

 _Ainsi qu'aux followers (deryous50, Kalane, Kaimee83 et Gaya972)_

 _Le caractère de cochon de Grimmy et son langage fleuri, un vrai plaisir pour moi ! Rien de mieux pour me défouler. Et quoi de mieux qu'un petit Ichi à la double personnalité pour s'allier à toute cette sauvagerie ?_

 _._

 _Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre tout le monde ! (coeur coeur)_

 _._

 _Ps : J'hésite entre publier un chapitre par semaine, ou publier dès que je finis un chapitre. Merci de me dire ce que vous préfèreriez ^^_


End file.
